


the way she

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: tumblr ask: could you describe adrien falling in love with marinette?





	the way she

**Author's Note:**

> okay so that's not the prompt BUT the prompt is boring and hard to describe so that's basically what is it TAKE IT

It’s weird, falling in love. A small switch in the body, the rapid beat rising in the heart, the sudden clamminess of palms and adoration in the eyes.

He had only felt it once before, way back when he had first laid eyes on Ladybug, felt all that and _more_ rush through him all at once. Adrien felt his heart soar, rise above his body and take off into some magical realm of possibility, where he searched for happily ever afters and abandoned the typical dreariness that life brought.

He never thought he’d ever feel that way about someone. Never pictured that it could occur, another log added to the fire of desire.

But it does. And when he feels it again, he’s not surprised it’s with Marinette.

It’s hard _not_ to fall in love with her. With someone so bright and unique, with eyes so blue he could paint the sky with them. He could list off all the things he admired in her, and with every glance he’s reminded of each thing. They get jotted down with every new addition, another moment near her bringing more to adore.

The way she cared for everyone, brought baked pastries and treats on even the smallest of occasions for the whole class. The smile on her face with every even the smallest activity they did, and the flush that would appear on her cheeks after laughing at whatever joke Alya told her.

How strongly she jumped up to defend those too quiet and shy to speak up, who continued to go after the bad in the name of the good. The way she was always the last person to leave during an akuma attack, bent on evacuating everyone from the premises even if it meant she’d be left alone with an akuma. The way she didn’t fret when she ran behind on homework and instead pushed twice as hard as anyone else in the classroom, rushing to complete and turn in what she could.

The way she looked at him, as if every word he said mattered to her.

Yeah, Adrien isn’t surprised he’s fallen in love with Marinette. He’s almost surprised that he didn’t from the first moment he met her.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr


End file.
